


【索香】金色迷宫与王子殿下

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 三个睡前故事。祝羽生日快乐
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 14





	【索香】金色迷宫与王子殿下

**_感冒与温开水_ **

“每个人都有擅长和不擅长的事。”

在山治从小所受到的教育中，从未有人告诉过他这一点。而他真正明白这件事，是在一个他们尚未抵达雪国，邀请船医乔巴加入的午后。

山治感冒了。感冒对于厨师而言是一件十分麻烦的事，他引以为傲的嗅觉和味觉都变得迟钝，坚持为大家烹饪料理时也得戴上口罩，一天里更多的时候都带着浓重的困意，作息习惯变得像是某位嗜睡的剑士。

这场感冒来得很突然，即使吃了药也许久未痊愈，而山治只能以“起码说明我不是笨蛋”来稍稍安慰自己。但也好在，娜美小姐对他的关心变得更加频繁，即使他已经不再有充分表达兴奋和愉悦的活力。

那天他睡醒时船上一片寂静，他想起今天是靠岸的日子，船员们或许都前往镇上选购商品，而食物的补充也交给了他们，不能亲手挑选心爱的食材，对厨师而言也算是小小的遗憾。而这时，绿藻头剑士走进房间，说他终于醒了，大家临走前叮嘱他要好好休息，今天外面的风很凉，别随意外出走动。山治想了想，让剑士帮他倒一杯水来。剑士一边说感冒的话应该一口气喝下整瓶酒就会好起来吧，一边走出房间，过了一会儿，端回来整个玻璃水壶。厨师失语，却提不起精神同他争论，端起水壶向嘴里倒，手微微有些发抖，漏出一缕水顺着他的下巴淌进了衣领。好在水是温热的，山治喝过以后喉咙好受了不少，揪着衣领随意擦了擦胸前的水渍，躺回枕头上打算接着休息。可剑士却叫他把打湿的上衣脱掉，他想了想，确实不太舒服，便脱掉上衣，埋回被子里。

山治做了一个梦。梦见他在巴拉蒂做学徒的时候，在冬岛河边的薄冰上看渔夫捕鱼，一不小心掉进了河水里，发烧又感冒，头痛又鼻塞，哲夫骂他是整条船上最没用的臭小子，再不好起来的话就把他扔进海里喂鱼。他气冲冲地从床上爬起来，咕噜咕噜喝掉一大壶热水，蒙上被子睡了一整天，就可以活蹦乱跳地躲在冰柜后面偷偷朝哲夫做鬼脸。

他醒来时被子很沉，被加上了图案各异的两层，而绿藻头正趴在他的床边呼呼大睡，手里抓着一件皱巴巴的蓝色条纹衬衣。床边的桌上放着一满壶温开水、一整瓶酒、一碟稍稍发焦的烤肉、一份橘子酱三明治。他从剑士手里扯回衬衣穿上，喝掉了大半壶温开水，再次闭眼时想着，等这一觉睡醒就把烤肉和三明治通通吃掉。

不过酒当然还是算了。

_**两位国王** _

从前有两个风情各异的国家，两位年轻的国王。一位国王拥有着最纯正的皇室血统，是举国上下都认可的尊贵继承人；而另一位国王是决斗中脱颖而出的勇士，因无人能与之匹敌的强大，而令臣民心悦诚服。

在一次会议上，两位国王见了面。以便区分，我们称呼他们成为国王之前的身份，前者是王子，而后者是勇士。王子彬彬有礼，以最好的美酒佳肴款待邻国的勇士，而勇士命令下属送来他亲手猎获的鹿和獐。

可两人都不太钟意对方的招待，勇士嫌对方的酒食华而不实，王子觉得鲜血淋漓的猎物太过粗野。会议结束，两位国王相互道别，心底却都希望再也不要同对方有所关联。

某日，一位邪恶的巫师将王子变成了一只狐狸，而解除魔法的唯一方法便是被人杀死。对变成狐狸的王子而言，这并不是一件简单的事，如果有哪个猎人杀死了狐狸，但狐狸实际上却是尊贵的国王，按照国家的法律，杀死国王就得就得被处死。猎人每天都在打猎，但却要因为杀死一只狐狸而被处死，这并不是一件寻常的事。王子不希望牵连无辜的人，却恰好在两国交界处的森林里遇见了邻国的国王，那位粗犷的勇士。他想起按照邻国的法律，杀死一只狐狸和杀死一位国王是相同的，却都不会受到惩罚。

狐狸凑上前去闻勇士的弓箭，可勇士竟然没有射杀这只自投罗网的狐狸，而是将它带回了王宫，送给了自己的妹妹，一位公主。可公主也没有杀死狐狸做成坐垫或是围巾，而是将狐狸关在金边的笼子里饲养了起来。变成狐狸的王子很头痛，便找机会咬破了公主的手指，他想着这样应该就会被杀死了吧，只要解除魔法，他就能从一只狐狸变回人。可公主却没有将这件事告诉侍女、仆人或是国王，而是偷偷将狐狸放回了森林。

在王子的国家里，国王不见了是大事，但大臣们商量来商量去，也找不到血统更加高贵的继承人，便派人四处寻找王子的下落。而邪恶的巫师，装作一位德高望重的占卜师，告诉大臣们：你们的国王误食了邪恶的果实，变成了一只狐狸，被邻国热爱打猎的勇士国王杀死了，埋在宫殿的花园里。这下引发了一场激烈的战争，而变成狐狸的王子在森林里睡了一觉，醒来后发现有许多猎人都在寻找狐狸，有王子国家的猎人，也有勇士国家的猎人，不管是橘红色的狐狸还是灰褐色的狐狸，通通都被抓进了笼子里。

变成狐狸的王子想要偷偷溜出森林，却碰上了正在寻找狐狸的公主，猎人看见狐狸，又看见公主，却先向公主射去箭矢。狐狸替公主挡住了箭矢，自己却死去了。而公主将死去的狐狸带回了宫殿，埋在了花园的泥土里。

解除了魔法的王子回到了他的国家里，叫停了战争，驱逐了穷兵黩武的大臣，流放了邪恶的巫师，重新修订了法律。

后来，两国再次交往，两位国王并没有见面，而勇士国王派人送来一份礼物，说宫殿里的花匠从花园的泥土里挖出了一颗蓝色的宝石，颜色很像是王子的眼睛；两国的猎人们在各自国王的命令下，再也不肆意捕猎狐狸。

_**烟，风和肥皂泡** _

索隆搬到这栋学生公寓后，认识的第一个人是隔壁的邻居。这栋公寓的户型让邻门两户的阳台很近，那天他去阳台晒T恤，碰见隔壁的男生站在阳台上吸烟。他们简短地对话，对方叫山治，和他同样大二，是学校料理研究会的成员。

后来也在学校里碰见过几次他金发的邻居，独处的时候看上去很安静，文质彬彬；追在女生们后边的时候却格外殷勤，整个人看上去生动了不少。

即使公寓楼层内有洗衣机，索隆也保持着那种总是被描述为刻板印象的男生生活习惯——所有的脏衣服要攒满洗衣筐才肯大驾前往洗衣房。既然晒衣服的次数不多，他也并不在意他的邻居会在阳台上吸烟、偷偷玩线香烟花还是煮火锅，只要不引起火灾就没什么问题。

直到暑假前，他带回家几盆社团学妹托付的绿植盆栽，被叮嘱按时浇水，少量施肥。他去公寓阳台的频率变得稍稍高了一些。

一次，他又碰见他金发的邻居。而山治却出人意料地没在吸烟，而是嘴里咬着一根长长的吸管，慢悠悠地吹出大小不一的泡泡来。透明的肥皂泡在稍显刺眼的夏日阳光下显出绚丽的彩虹色，的确是生活用品和一点表面张力构成的、肉眼可见的奇迹。

对方说是因为戒烟才吹肥皂泡，而戒烟的原因？是因为终于和喜欢的女孩子交往了。索隆也曾听闻山治“Mr.Prince”的称呼，同系女生们眼中的王子殿下，总是像骑士一样乐于助人。偏爱扮好人的家伙，索隆那时想到。而后来，他坐在房间里时，常看见被风吹来的肥皂泡们路过他的阳台，无声地破裂又或是缓缓沉下，接着给楼下的住户带来一点彩虹色的惊讶。

直到某一天，一件有关肥皂泡王子的著名事件，他在社团嘉年华上制做了巨大的心形蛋糕，却完全没能博得心爱之人的青睐。被女生甩算不上一件悲痛欲绝的事，但精心制作的蛋糕失去了意义，确实令山治十分沮丧。而当索隆打开门，看见他的邻居端着一大盘蛋糕问他是否要吃的时候，他坦言自己不太喜欢甜食。

却还是收下了。

肥皂泡王子恢复了抽烟的习惯，索隆隔着阳台护栏问他，不吹肥皂泡了吗？金发的男生十分忧郁地吐出长长一口烟气，说没那个必要了。

索隆想了想，找对方要来了剩下的肥皂水。山治说，这个很简单的，自己也可以配，不过想玩的话就全都给他了。

后来，在一个晴朗的日子里，索隆剪开吸管，蘸了蘸肥皂水，一鼓作气吹出了一长串明亮而缤纷的泡泡来。

那么，现在，只等一阵风把他的泡泡刮到山治的阳台去。

END


End file.
